


Vampire Knigths (TRADUCCION)

by Actually_Athena, DSara22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Camelot, Gen, Half-Vampires, M/M, Magic Revealed, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Athena/pseuds/Actually_Athena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Autora original:Actually_AthenaTitulo original:Vampire Knigths***Era un día normal en Camelot. Arthur ha sido regente por un tiempo y todo está en paz.O al menos así fue hasta que descubrieron varios cuerpos. Todas las víctimas están drenadas de su sangre, pero las únicas heridas son dos pequeños en su cuello.Arthur y los caballeros (y Merlín, por supuesto) deciden seguir una pista que podría llevarlos a los culpables.Pero puede que no sea lo que parece. ¿Qué pasa si todo es una trampa? ¿Qué pasa si están subestimando severamente a su enemigo?Cuando todo se va al infierno, la vida y la cordura de Arthur y los caballeros descansan en los hombros de Merlín. Y los sacrificios que tiene que hacer para mantener a salvo a sus amigos se acumulan en una torre interminable, por mucho que los caballeros intenten detenerlos. Finalmente, todos se preguntan cómo diablos sigue vivo.Arthur realmente debio haber traído a todo el ejército. O al menos haber dejado a Merlín en casa.Básicamente, muchos whump, Arthur y los caballeros sacando sus cabezas de sus traseros y dandose cuenta de lo que Merlín significa para ellos (finalmente).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampire knights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169114) by [Actually_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Athena/pseuds/Actually_Athena). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece. Yo solo me encargo de su traduccion al español.
> 
> La historia original esta publicada en el la platarforma de Ao3.
> 
> Autora original: 
> 
> Actually_Athena

***

Todo había comenzado en la sala del trono. 

Era ese día de la semana en que todos los ciudadanos podían venir a ver al rey (o en este caso, el regente) y pedir ayuda para sus problemas. En general, no era particularmente interesante, normalmente los vecinos discutían sobre una gallina, por ejemplo.

Uther siempre le había dejado esto a Arthur, alegando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a los campesinos. Arthur siempre pensó que era importante que los ciudadanos supieran que siempre podían acudir a él con sus problemas, de modo que cuando se convirtió en príncipe regente continuó haciéndolo, y la gente estaba agradecida por su oído atento.

En ese instante, escuchaban a dos mujeres que se acusaban la una a la otra de haber robado un sartén y Merlín estaba aburrido. Deseó que algo sucediera.

Él realmente debió haber sabido mejor que nadie que desear eso no era buena idea. Y más considerando quien era y a quien tenía que proteger.

Justo cuando Arthur estaba a punto de decir su decisión, se oyeron gritos en el pasillo. Arthur se puso rígido y Merlín pudo ver que estaba preparándose para  lo que vendría.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque poco después de los gritos, entró un guardia. Se detuvo frente al trono y se inclinó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Debía haber corrido desde la ciudad baja.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" pregunto Arthur, sonaba como un rey en ese momento, Merlín no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de él. Había cambiado y madurado tanto que el idiota que era cuando Merlín lo conoció había quedado atrás.

"Un cuerpo, señor", dijo el guardia, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar lo más respetuoso posible mientras que al mismo tiempo jadeaba como un caballo exhausto. Tragó saliva varias veces hasta que pudo hablar con propiedad. Arthur estaba esperando con impaciencia, ya a la mitad de su trono. 

"¿De quién es el cuerpo? ¿Qué pasó?"

"De una mujer, Sir" dijo el guardia, mientras se inclinaba profundamente. "Algunos niños la vieron tirada en un callejón, Señor".

Arthur asintió y se relajó, era algo que él sabía cómo manejar, pero el guardia aún no había terminado.

Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba.

"Señor, hay algo extraño en el cuerpo." Arthur se congeló de nuevo. "Ella esta extremadamente pálida y marchita. Más de lo normal, quiero decir" El guardia hizo una pausa y lamió los labios, como si estuviera nervioso por continuar. "Señor, parece que no le queda sangre en las venas, pero no hay sangre a su alrededor. La única herida en ella eran dos pequeñas heridas en su cuello, pero esas nunca podrían haber sido fatales." 

Una mirada de compresión apareció en los ojos de Arthur. Merlín echó un rápido vistazo a Agravaine, pero parecía tan sorprendido como el resto. 

No era obra de Morgana entonces.

De cualquier modo no debería excluir ninguna posibilidad. 

Aunque si bien no fuera Morgana, sin duda era mágico.

Él gimió. 

Realmente debería cuidar lo que desea.

"Muy bien" Arthur se volvió hacia el guardia. "Lo has hecho bien, puedes marcharte. Todos pueden marchase. Cualquier problema que no sea una situación de vida o muerte puede esperar hasta la próxima semana. Quiero que Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan y Gaius vengan conmigo”

La gente murmuró preocupada cuando salieron de la habitación, Merlín rápidamente siguió a su maestro. 

El guardia parecía aliviado de poder dejar esto en manos del príncipe ahora.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------

"Tal como dijo el guardia, mi señor. La pobre mujer está completamente drenada de sangre. Pero aparte de estas dos pequeñas heridas en su cuello, no hay ninguna indicación de una herida a través de la cual la sangre podría haberla dejado. La llevaré conmigo para un examen más exhaustivo, por supuesto, pero dudo que encuentre algo más” Arthur escuchó atentamente a Gaius. Cuando el anciano terminó, asintió con la cabeza para que comenzaran a mover el cuerpo, vio a lo lejos a Leon y se concentró en su segundo al mando, que corría hacia él.

Cuando León llegó le dio al hombre unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. 

"Nadie lo vio suceder, señor. Aunque hay un hombre que vio a alguien entrar al callejón poco después de la víctima. Dijo que estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo por completo, pero sí vio algunas cosas. Dijo que sin duda era un hombre. Llevaba ropa completamente negra, lo que hacía difícil verlo. Según el hombre, su piel era tan pálida que parecía más muerto que vivo, y había dos cosas afiladas que se reflejaban en las comisuras de su boca. No estaba seguro de lo que eran, porque solo lo vio en un instante antes de que el hombre corriera al callejón. No pudo ver nada más porque el hombre llevaba una capa negra y corria rápido.  Hizo mucha enfasis en que nunca había visto a nadie correr tan veloz”.

Arthur escuchó atentamente y asintió para sí mismo. No era mucho, pero definitivamente era algo. Él debería estar agradecido por lo que obtuvo. Aun asi no pudo evitar sentirse enojado con el hombre por no haber informado esto en el momento en que lo vio. Pero supuso que eso sería pedir demasiado. El hombre probablemente tenía miedo de terminar metido en algo en lo que no quería involucrarse.

Justo cuando Arthur estaba a punto de responder a su segundo al mando, su atención fue atrapada por un grito.

"¡Señor!". 

Se giró para ver a Elyan corriendo hacia él, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Era obvio que tenía importantes, pero malas noticias para entregar. Elyan se detuvo frente a él, jadeando.

"¡Señor, otro!" dijo con la respiración acelerada.

Arthur frunció el ceño confundido. 

"¿Otro qué?" Elyan logró recuperar el aliento y cuando levantó la vista, Arthur se sorprendió al ver el miedo en sus ojos. No era mucho y estaba cuidadosamente escondido, pero definitivamente estaba allí.

"Otro cuerpo, Sir". Arthur se puso rígido cuando escuchó eso. "Un anciano. Exactamente las mismas circunstancias. Se ve completamente agotado" Elyan tragó saliva. "Y tiene exactamente las mismas heridas punzantes en el cuello que esa mujer". 

Los pensamientos de Arthur giraron en su cabeza como un torbellino mientras trataba de poner esto en la imagen. Pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensar demasiado, oye que Percival lo llamo. Miró al fuerte caballero que se acercaba a él.  
Cuando vio su rostro, su corazón se hundió porque ya sabía lo que el caballero iba a decir. 

"Hay otro, ¿no?" 

Percival se veía bastante pálido y asintió. Cuando habló, su voz era cruda. 

"Una niña. Creo que... tenía alrededor de cinco o seis"

Arthur cerró los ojos tratando de progresar esto. Estaba acostumbrado a ver personas muertas, incluso mató bastante por sí mismo. Pero siempre dolió más cuando era uno de sus ciudadanos, especialmente niños. Siempre le daban la sensación de que les había fallado. Se suponía que debía protegerlos. Todo esto habría sido suficientemente malo, pero luego estaba la forma en que fueron asesinados. La mujer apenas parecía humana. Su piel era dura como la piedra, harapienta y se había caído. Podías ver claramente los contornos de su cráneo. Arthur no dudaba de que su piel se derrumbaría si él la tocaba. Llámenlo un cobarde tanto como quisieran, Arthur definitivamente no quería ver el cadáver de la niña.

"¡Princesa!" Arthur vio a Gwaine correr hacia su grupo y quedó atrapado en una extraña sensación de deja vu.

Una mirada en la cara de Gwaine y él ya sabía lo que el rudo caballero iba a decir. 

"¿Quién es?"  
Gwaine lo miró con expresión sombría mientras respondía.

"Otra mujer joven. Solo que esta estaba embarazada" 

Arthur suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él esperaba algo así, pero aun así lo sorprendió.

Miró a sus caballeros antes de volver la mirada hacia donde Merlín y un guardia estaban ocupados cargando a la mujer muerta en un carro bajo la supervisión de Gaius. Merlín rápidamente volvió su cabeza al cuerpo, pero Arthur sabía que había estado escuchando atentamente su conversación.

Su sirviente parecía que estar enfermo, Arthur podía empatizar con él. Cualquiera que sea el monstruo que hizo esto, había matado a cuatro, cinco si contaba al bebé por nacer, ciudadanos inocentes.

Una ola de enojo y protección lo cubrió, le mostraría a los culpables lo que sucedia cuando se metían con la gente de Camelot. 

Él era el príncipe, ¡por los dioses! ¡Y nadie se metia con él! él se aseguraría de eso. Se juró a sí mismo que nadie más moriría de esa manera. Él se aseguraría de eso también.

"¡Señor!" Lancelot arranco a Arthur de sus pensamientos. Y mientras ve al noble caballero corriendo hacia él, su corazón cae. 

No, por favor no. No otra víctima, por favor. Siente que los caballeros y Merlín se tensan y saben que están pensando lo mismo. 

Cuando Lancelot llego, jadeando pesadamente, todos lo miraron con inquietud. Todos esperan con impaciencia que Lancelot recupere el aliento, hasta que Gwaine no puede contenerlo más y grito.

"Bueno, ¿quién es?"

Lancelot mira hacia arriba, una extraña expresión en su rostro y abrio la boca para responder.

 

***

 

 

Nota autora original:

Así que ese fue el capítulo 1. ¿Qué piensas? Realmente espero que te haya gustado. Una vez más, no tengo beta. Entonces, si estás interesado en el trabajo, estaría inmensamente agradecida. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gwaine? Lancelot parecía confundido, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su príncipe. "Señor, necesito decirle algo importante, encontré algo que podría llevarnos a los culpables".

Con la respuesta de Lancelot, Arthur se permitió a sí mismo sentir esperanza. Había una pista, y cuando había una pista, los mejores cazadores de camello podían seguirla. 

Encontrarían al monstruo - Persona o bestia, Arthur no estaba seguro de cuál era todavía - que hizo esto, y que le harían pagar. 

Él miro a todos sus caballeros a la vez y ve la misma esperanza y determinación que él siente. Van a encontrar y vencer a este monstruo.

La caza había comenzado.

***

Merlín suspiró mientras estiraba su espalda. 

Le dolía todo. 

Las búsquedas sin descanso eran lo que más odiaba en este tipo de misiones. Seguramente viajarían sin parar desde el momento en que saliera el sol, hasta que el sol se estuviera ocultando. 

Merlín ya sabía qué pasaría después de qué se detuvieran.

Todos los caballeros se acostarían y descansarían después de haber tenido un largo día cabalgando y Merlín tendría que alimentar y cepillar los caballos, preparar las tiendas de acampar, llenar las urnas de agua, recoger la leña, encender el fuego y cocinar, y mientras los caballeros comieran, él tenía que servirlos, cuando terminaran, él debía limpiar todo y entonces y solo entonces finalmente podía comer. Eso era, por supuesto, asumiendo que los caballeros no se comieran  todo. Lo cual rara vez ocurría, normalmente tenía que dormir con el estómago vacío. 

Luego, seguramente porque estuvo comiendo o limpiando, se perdió el momento cuando los caballeros hicieron el acuerdo de turnos de guardia y a él le tocó el turno con el tiempo más largo, lo que básicamente significaba que no dormiría.

Definitivamente odiaba estas misiones...

A la mañana siguiente de haber comenzado la busqueda, tendria que “despertarse” mucho antes del amanecer para construir el campamento, asegurarse de que los caballos estuvieran listos, llenar las urnas nuevamente, recoger leña, encender fuego y preparar el desayuno. Y después de despertar a los caballeros y que estos comenzaran a desayunar,  guardar las bolsas de dormir. Después de eso continuarian su camino, dejando a Merlín sin tiempo para desayunar rápido.

Por supuesto, eso suponiendo que no había ocasiones especiales.   
Por ejemplo: un caballero que había resultado herido, o un caballo que caminaba cojeando, o cuando los caballos habían caminado por el barro y necesitaban limpieza, o una armadura que estaba rota / sucia, o una pieza de una silla que necesitaba reparación, o una espada que necesitaba afilar etcétera. Apenas hubo una noche con una de estas ocasiones especiales. 

Esta noche, por ejemplo, necesitaba leer un maldito libro antes de permitirse dormir. Olvida lo que dijo, el montar a caballo no es la peor parte de las misiones.

Pero podría ser peor, podrían haber decidido no llevarlo.

No importaba cuánto odiara ir en esta búsqueda, no ir y estar preocupado 24/7 era mucho peor.

Un grito de Elyan arrancó a Merlín de sus pensamientos. Vio al caballero de piel oscura agazapado en el suelo, un trozo de lino negro en la mano, había encontrado otra pista. 

Merlín frunció el ceño, esto era demasiado fácil. 

Desde que salieron de la ciudad, habían estado siguiendo un rastro. Cada vez que no sabían a dónde ir, se encontraría otra pista. Merlín estaba seguro de que había una trampa, las huellas eran demasiado fáciles de encontrar, dado que estaban rastreando a un hombre solitario que logró matar a cuatro personas sin ser notado. Era sospechoso.

Por supuesto, había tratado de decirle a Arthur que era una trampa, pero obviamente su gran majestad y sus caballeros estaban demasiado ansiosos por atrapar a su presa como para escuchar a un simple sirviente como él. 

Ellos argumentaron que era porque eran increíbles cazadores, mientras que Merlín no podía terminar de creerse la idea de cómo una criatura que logró permanecer oculta durante treinta años ahora podría ser tan inútil en ocultar su rastro.

Bueno, que corra por ellos si se metían en problemas porque no lo escucharon, Merlín no iba a ayudarlos.

Por supuesto, eso fue solo hablar.

Sabía que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero eso no le impidió enfurruñarse.

Desde que vio el cuerpo de la mujer, él supo que tendría que salvar los estúpidos asnos nobles.   
Pensó en esa mañana, cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez, de que algo estaba mal.

***

Tan pronto como Merlín había llegado por el cuerpo de la mujer, podía sentir la magia oscura persistiendo allí. 

La pobre mujer estaba empapada con ella, como si reemplazara su sangre. Hizo que Merlín se sintiera con náuseas.

Cuando Arthur se enteró de la huella que Lancelot había encontrado, inmediatamente quiso partir para localizar al maldito bastardo que hizo esto.

Pero los argumentos combinados de Merlín y Gaius les ganaron tiempo, no mucho pero por lo menos el suficiente  para que Merlín preparara caballos y todo por un período prolongado y para que Gaius investigase qué pudo haber causado las muertes.

Cuando Merlín tuvo todo preparado y los caballeros estaban esperando en el patio de su príncipe, el príncipe y el médico de la corte se acercaron caminando hacia ellos. Ambos tenían miradas de preocupación en sus caras. Los caballeros y Merlín caminaron hacia ellos. Cuando se encontraron, el príncipe habló.

"Gaius descubrió qué tipo de criatura hizo esto", después de lo cual le indicó al anciano que hablara.

"De hecho, sire, parece que estamos lidiando con un vampiro". Gaius parecía preocupado, pero cuando Merlín miró a su alrededor, solo vio caras tan inexpresivas como la suya. 

"Uhm, ¿qué es un vampiro?", Preguntó Elyan. 

Gaius suspiró.

"No creo que sea extraño que no hayas oído hablar de ellos, después de todo, quedan muy pocos".

Leon frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'pocos'?"

"Solía haber cientos de ellos. Son humanos pero no del todo, son muertos vivientes "

"¿Eh?" Dijo Gwaine "¿Cómo puede alguien ser no muerto?"

"Si bebes sangre de un vampiro, te afecta. Te convierte en una especie de medio vampiro. Entonces, cuando mueres, te vuelves uno real ".

"Entonces, básicamente, los vampiros están muertos, ¿pero aún caminando y hablando como un ser humano normal? ¿Son inmortales? ", Preguntó Merlín.

"En realidad no son 'seres humanos normales' Merlín y definitivamente no son inmortales. Todavía pueden ser ellos mismos, pero no tienen latido del corazón y se dice que su piel está helada. Como dije, están muertos vivientes. Pero de alguna manera, sí, creo que podrías decir que son inmortales. Sus sentidos son mucho más fuertes que los humanos. También son mucho más fuertes y rápidos que los humanos, así que supongo que hay ventajas de ser un vampiro. Pero debido a la naturaleza de su situación, son muy sensibles al sol, hay muy pocos cambios que los encuentren durante el día”.

Los caballeros asintieron al escuchar esto, tomando toda la información que podría ayudar. 

"¿Pero cómo estás tan seguro de que un vampiro hizo esto?", Preguntó Lancelot.

"Debido a las circunstancias de los muertos. Usted ve, hay un alto precio por no morir. Para continuar su existencia, un vampiro necesita beber sangre, sangre humana ".

Hubo un gran silencio mientras todos trataban de ingerir esa información. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación y lo que significaba. Las víctimas no se desangraron, se les había drenado de su sangre, se les había consumido la sangre. Fue repugnante y le tomó todo el esfuerzo a Merlín no vomitar. Por alguna razón inexplicable, Gaius guardo silencio mientras ellos deseaban más información sobre el tema. 

"Recuerde que el testigo dijo que vio algo que brillaba en las comisuras de sus labios. Esos son sus colmillos, son muy largos y afilados, diseñados para morder en la piel sensible del cuello de uno. Cuando muerden a una persona, el veneno en sus colmillos hace que la víctima se relaje, de la misma manera que será más fácil para ellos beber .  
De vez en cuando sienten un hambre profunda que los hace incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no sea sangre. Si no ceden, se volverían locos, se convertirán en monstruos pensando en nada más que sangre, creo que podría ser lo que le sucedió a este, lo que provocó que matara a esa pobre gente. Aunque es demasiada sangre incluso para un vampiro. Tal vez hay más, pero eso es muy poco probable, ya que están casi extintos. Pero, de nuevo, no pensé que hubiera siquiera uno vivo, podría haber más.  
Solía haber una civilización completa de ellos, incluso antes de que Uther fuera rey, no estoy seguro de qué sucedió exactamente que mató a casi todos ellos, los libros son muy vagos sobre eso. Posiblemente tuvieron una guerra civil. Pero al menos el hecho de que solían ser tan comunes provocó que muchos escritores escribieran sobre ellos ".

Le entregó un gran libro a Merlín, quien lo tomó cautelosamente. El libro era viejo y pesado. Merlín podía ver patrones en el cuero que probablemente se veían bonitos cuando se hizo el libro, pero ahora eran vagos y apenas visibles. 

Tenía escrito "Todo sobre los vampiros, desde sus culturas hasta las formas de matarlos" en elegantes letras de color plateado en la portada. Merlín abrió el libro y comenzó a hojear páginas llenas de imágenes y escritos sobre vampiros. Algunas de las imágenes lo hicieron querer vomitar nuevamente. Así que para asegurarse de que no le vaciara accidentalmente el estómago a su tutor, cerró el libro rápidamente. Gaius siguió hablando como si su pupilo no estuviera a punto de vomitar sobre él.

"En este libro encontrarás todo sobre los vampiros que hay que saber. Y dado que una de las dos personas que lo escribió era un vampiro, creo que puede estar bastante seguro de que es exacto. Me hubiera gustado contarles más sobre ellos, pero dado que están tan dispuestos a irse lo antes posible, enviaré este libro contigo para que puedas leerlo esta noche ".

Merlín gimió porque ya sabía que el señor de la realeza suponía que lo había leído por la mañana y que ni siquiera consideraría ayudarlo a leerlo. El idiota no iba a permitirle dormir hasta que leyera todo el libro y dado lo grande que era, esta noche dormiría mucho. Clotpole.

Wow, Merlín se dio cuenta de que tenía tres apodos que solo usaba para Arthur, de los cuales se inventó dos de ellos.

Maldita sea, Arthur no tenía idea de lo privilegiado que era.

De repente notó que todos los caballeros subían a sus caballos. Rápidamente guardó el libro en su bolso y subió a su caballo. Salieron de Camelot, siguiendo el rastro que encontró Lancelot.

***

Asi fue el cómo terminaron aquí, lejos de la civilización en una parte oscura y salvaje de los oscuros bosques que solían ser desconocidos para ellos, mientras el sol se hundía detrás del horizonte con León encontrando otra pista justo cuando ellos no sabían qué camino seguir para volver - qué casualidad - y Merlín comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nervioso. Nada había sucedido en todo el día, pero eso no privo a Merlín de pensar que algo definitivamente pasaría y no se permitiría bajar su guardia ni por un segundo. Después de todo, ¿no dijo Gaius que los vampiros estaban más activos durante la noche?

"¡MERLÍN!"

El hombre en cuestión se levantó bruscamente cuando su maestro lo arrancó de sus pensamientos llamándolo irritado. Por la mirada que le estaba lanzando, lo había llamado un par de veces antes de responder.

"¿Has estado durmiendo otra vez? Eres un idiota vago. Mueve el trasero y prepara el campamento. Descansaremos por las noches”.

'No se permitiría bajar la guardia', sí, claro. Buen trabajo Merlín, gran protector de hecho.

Suspiró mientras desmontaba su caballo y comenzaba a armar el campamento.

Ah, bueno, tal vez solo se etstaba volviendo paranoico y nada pasaría esta noche en absoluto. Después de todo, siempre habría un caballero de guardia y seguramente el vampiro no los atacaría si estuvieran con seis de los caballeros mejor entrenados de Camelot. Él podría relajarse un poco.  
No del todo por supuesto, él nunca podría hacer eso. Pero tal vez solo un poco.

***

Zanobi sonrió mientras miraba al príncipe y sus caballeros sentados mientras el criado se apresuraba a montar el campamento y preparar comida. Siguió arrodillado entre los arbustos, sin moverse, ni siquiera para respirar, mientras esperaba su oportunidad. Observó como el criado realizaba todas sus tareas y finalmente comenzaba a hacer un guiso para la cena. Su sonrisa creció cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de cómo iba a hacer esto. Era hora de darle a ese príncipe una idea de con quién estaban tratando exactamente.

Sacando su cuchillo de su cinturón, comenzó con su plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora original:
> 
> Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, espero que me hayas echado de menos. Me tomó un tiempo más largo esta vez debido a semana de prueba y todo. Pero al fin, aquí está.  
> kolis10 me preguntó la última vez por qué Merlín dijo que no se había visto un vampiro en 30 años. Se preguntó de dónde venía ese número y pensé que más de ustedes se lo preguntarían. Así que decidí publicar mi respuesta aquí para otros que podrían preguntarse:
> 
> Para ser honesta, es solo un número aleatorio. Imaginé que toda la civilización vampírica se había suicidado incluso antes de Uther, pero siempre hay sobrevivientes. Acabo de imaginar que después de eso, algunos vampiros deben haber sido descubiertos, ya que no pueden alejarse demasiado de los humanos porque necesitan su sangre. Pero Gaius pensó que estaban extintos, por lo que también era necesario que nadie viera uno durante mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, llegué con 30 años. Parecía un buen número que está en algún lugar en el medio de los eventos.  
> Así que todo lo que me queda por decir es: disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus felicitaciones y comentarios. Volveré a estudiar para mi examen griego de mañana, del cual ni siquiera sé la mitad de las cosas que tuvimos que aprender * solloza en un rincón * byeeee
> 
> ***

Merlín revolvía el estofado con pereza. Maldita sea, él estaba realmente cansado, con todo el estrés del ultimo dia y la conducción, y todo lo demás. Pero él podría lidiar con eso, después de todo, ha estado peor. Bostezó y el fugaz pensamiento de quedarse dormido mientras revolvía el guiso cruzó por su mente. Conociendo su suerte seguramente caería al fuego y quemaría vivo, Arthur nunca lo dejaría en paz si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

De repente escuchó un crujido y giró justo a tiempo para ver la rama a la que Percival y Gwaine habían atado los caballos. Contento de tener alguna distracción para evitar la tentación de quedarse dormido, rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia los caballos.   
Afortunadamente, no tenían miedo del sonido y el movimiento. Asi que él también debería ir tras ellos. De ese modo solo tenía que acercarse a ellos y atarlos a una nueva rama.

Mientras pasaba junto a los caballeros, que estaban armando un escudo protector para los caballos, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor.   
Esa sensación de nerviosismo que tuvo todo el día había regresado y se sintió muy nervioso. Él alcanzo a los caballos y comienzo a atarlos a una rama, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tuvo que volver a hacer el nudo tres veces porque está  demasiado distraído como para hacerlo bien a la primera, afortunadamente los caballos no se alejaron.

De repente, vio un movimiento repentino por el rabillo del ojo, se dio vuelta tan rápido que tuvo suerte de no romperse el cuello y mirar fijamente el campamento.

No había nada allí.

Merlín suelta una risa temblorosa mientras regresa a los caballos.  
Dios, él realmente se está volviendo paranoico. Él realmente necesita calmarse. No hay nada malo, ¡por el amor de Dios!   
Trata de ignorar la sensación de malestar en su pecho  
pero eso le dice que definitivamente hay algo que está mal, rápidamente ata el segundo caballo a la rama y regresa al fuego. Mientras revuelve el estofado, tiene la sensación de que algo malo está sucediendo justo delante de él, pero cuando mira hacia arriba no hay nada.

Decidiendo ignorar sus sentimientos por el resto de la noche, continúa distraídamente revolviendo el guiso.  
No se da cuenta de las rayas rojas que desaparecen gradualmente cuando su agitación hace que se mezcle con el guiso. Y cuando sus ojos cansados finalmente miran hacia abajo, el rojo se ha absorbido por completo y nada parece estar mal.

***

"¡Merlín!"

El hombre en cuestión levanta la cabeza bruscamente con la llamada de su maestro. 

¿Realmente se quedó dormido mientras removía el guiso? 

Dios, estaba tan cansado que no durmió durante horas porque todavía tenía que leer ese maldito libro.   
Tal vez usaría un poco de magia sobre sí mismo más tarde, para poder mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente. Pero primero tenía que averiguar qué quería su real trasero real. Asi que se dio la vuelta y lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Deja de holgazanear y date prisa con ese guiso. Tenemos hambre."

"Ya casi está listo, señor"

Todos los caballeros se sentaron alrededor del fuego y miraron ansiosamente la comida. Solo hasta entonces Merlín se dio cuenta de que él también estaba hambriento.   
Corrección, estaba muerto de hambre. 

No se detuvieron, así que no había comido desde el desayuno. Wow, debe estar realmente cansado si ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esta hambre.  
Cuando el estofado finalmente estuvo listo y Merlín lo sacó del fuego, le costó mucho no reírse de las caras de los caballeros. Obviamente no era el único hambriento.   
Todos tenían sus boles preparados y parecían tan ansiosos que parecían un grupo de niños de cuatro años que esperaban con expectación a que su madre les diera algún dulce, con muy poca paciencia por el dulce que estaban a punto de conseguir. Parecía bastante ridículo visualizarlos de ese modo con los rostros de combatientes endurecidos que tenían y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estos hombres eran los mejores guerreros de todo Camelot.

Llenó sus cuencos y observó con cariño mientras comenzaban a tomar la comida, porque realmente no había otra manera de llamar la velocidad a la que estaban comiendo. Para el momento en que había llenado todas sus tazas, Gwaine y Percival ya habían terminado y los demás lo siguieron pronto.

"Ah, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Nadie hace tan buen estofado como tu compañero" exclamó el caballero amante de la diversión.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo", intervino Percival. Merlín sintió que se llenaba de orgullo, nunca pedía un "gracias" o un "buen trabajo", realmente amaba cuando alguien lo decía de todos modos. Pero la sensación desapareció tan pronto como vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Gwaine.

Oh Dios, realmente no iba a gustar esto.

"De hecho", exclamó alegremente el caballero "Creo que me gustaría otro cuenco". El caballero le dio a Merlín su mejor mirada inocente. Que Merlín no creyó ni por un segundo. Suspiró porque realmente no había forma de evitarlo. Puede considerar a este hombre como sus amigos, pero aún eran caballeros y él era un sirviente.  
Así que no hizo nada cuando vio a Gwaine tomar otro cuenco. Tal vez todavía quedaba algo. La esperanza de que iba a tener algo que comer se rompió en el suelo cuando los caballeros se dieron cuenta de lo que Gwaine estaba haciendo y todos comenzaron a unirse al club  de 'vamos a acosar a Merlín'.

"¡Oh, sí, es delicioso!"

"¡Nunca antes había comido algo tan maravilloso!"

"¡Ojalá pudiera comer esto todos los días!"

"¡Dios, a mí también me gustaría un poco más!"

Merlín tuvo que admitir que era un poco gracioso ver a los caballeros actuar tan exageradamente, siendo mucho más ruidosos de lo necesario mientras alabaron su comida. Pero la diversión se fue rápidamente cuando el sirviente tuvo que mirar mientras comían toda la comida que quedaba en la olla.

Era una broma habitual entre él y los caballeros, y estaba acostumbrado, de verdad. Pero estaba tan hambriento esta noche y cansado de lidiar con su infantilismo. Él sonrió divertido en su rostro de todos modos. No es necesario molestarlos con sus problemas. Y de todos modos, él estaba planeando usar un hechizo de mejora de la energía durante la limpieza de los platos y sería un poco sospechoso si actuara exhausto ahora y regresara alegremente y descansara más tarde.

Cuando Gwaine comenzó a lamer el bote, su sonrisa se convirtió en una real porque, en realidad, estaban actuando de forma ridícula. Una vez más, Merlín se encontró a sí mismo comparando los caballeros con un grupo de cuatro años y comenzó a reírse alegremente. Cuando Arthur alzó una ceja con una pregunta clara de lo que estaba pensando y de lo que se estaba riendo, Merlín decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, no había necesidad de agregar a la lista la gran cantidad de tareas que seguramente recibiría si él les contara lo que él les había comparado también.

***

CAPÍTULO TRES: MEDIO VAMPIRO O DEMI-VAMPIRE

Cuando un humano bebe la sangre de un vampiro, se convierte en un medio vampiro, también llamado demi-vampire. Significa que, cuando la persona en cuestión muere, él o ella cambiará a un vampiro. (Los rituales que vienen con el renacimiento de un vampiro serán explicados con más detalle en el capítulo dos, párrafo cuatro). Ser un vampiro tiene muchas ventajas. Un vampiro es más fuerte y más rápido, también tiene sentidos más fuertes y el poder de sanarse a voluntad bastante rápido (teniendo en cuenta que tiene suficiente sangre en este momento), por lo que es casi imposible matar a uno.

Estas características también se pueden encontrar en hals-vampires, aunque menos expandidas. Cuál, cantidad y que fuerza de estas características que puede poseer el vampiro medio es diferente para cada vampiro, pero siempre hay algo por lo menos. Sin embargo, al igual que con los vampiros, los semi-vampiros deben pagar un precio por estas ventajas en forma de sangre humana.

Es necesario que el medio vampiro beba sangre humana en su primera noche antes de que salga el sol. De lo contrario, el hambre llevara al afectado a la locura. Después de la primera noche, un mitad vampiro necesita beber sangre humana regularmente (en ese momento depende de la calidad de la sangre, la cantidad de sangre ingerida y varios otros factores (más sobre esto en el párrafo cinco)). Cuanto más viejo es el vampiro, menor es el hambre, hasta que llega a un punto en el que se vuelve normal. La mayoría de los vampiros solo necesitan beber una vez a la semana, pero esto puede variar para cada vampiro.  
Los vampiros normales casi siempre están despiertos por la noche y duermen en el día, esto se debe a varias razones, como una sensibilidad para el sol y el reloj natural de un vampiro. Los semi-vampiros están menos influenciados por estos factores y son capaces de permanecer despiertos durante el día. Sin embargo, se darán cuenta de que su cuerpo prefiere la noche y permanecer despierto todo el día puede provocar molestias por las siguientes consecuencias: quemaduras por el sol, picazón en la piel, movimientos descoordinados y agotamiento extremo.

El camino desde su regreso hasta su renacimiento es difícil. Los síntomas son incontrolables al principio y tardan un tiempo en acostumbrarse. Se dice que la sangre de un brujo puede ayudar con eso.   
En la comunidad de vampiros sin duda que la sangre de un brujo es de la mejor calidad. Se dice que es capaz de hacer sentir como algo que los vampiros más extrañan: le hace sentir vivo. Por supuesto que no es cierto, todavía se está muerto. Muchos vampiros ansían tener la experiencia de ser capaces de probar la sangre de un brujo, algunos incluso viajan por milenios a lo largo de la tierra y aun asi hacen lo que sea con tal de volver a probarlo. Sin embargo, esta es la razón por la que los brujos se volvieron tan raros, para nosotros los vampiros ansiamos demasiado su sangre como para dejarlos solos.  
Hay rumores de que la sangre y la magia de un hechicero que se da libremente pueden aliviar algunos de los síntomas. Hay historias de un vampiro que logró caminar a plena luz del día durante una hora después de haber bebido. Sin embargo, el efecto de esto es dudoso. Creo que es fácil decir que mientras más poder tenga el brujo y esté dispuesto a dar, más cambios tendrá el vampiro para engañar los síntomas.  
En el momento en que el medio vampiro muere y renace como un verdadero vampiro, está ligado a su creador. Es su deber hacer lo que dice su creador, a cambio, es el deber del creador cuidarlos y guiarlos al mundo de los vampiros. Esto, por supuesto, no es necesario y hay vampiros que tienen un profundo odio contra sus creadores. Esto es, sin embargo, desaconsejable, ya que todo lo que le ocurra al creador le sucederá también al vampiro. Entonces cada herida y cada enfermedad serán sentidas por el vampiro. Y si su creador muere, él o ella también lo harán. Este destino se puede eludir si logra matar a su creador sin dejar de ser un medio vampiro. Esto, sin embargo, nunca ha sido documentado.

***

Merlín suspiró. Eso definitivamente no sonaba bien. De hecho, eso sonaba muy mal. No lo había leído todo y aún no había ido al capítulo que decía cómo se podían matar vampiros, pero lo que ya había leído hacía MUY claro que era casi imposible matar a un vampiro. 

Suspiró de nuevo mientras se resignaba a la noche entera de descubrir cómo matarlo con su magia mientras evitaba que los caballeros supieran Y que apareciera con una buena explicación para cuando preguntaran cómo había sido asesinado.  
Cerró el libro cuando un dolor de cabeza comenzó a subir de intensidad y cerró los ojos por un momento. A pesar de que se había ahorrado más energía mientras lavaba los platos, todavía estaba cansado. Sin embargo, no pudo usar el hechizo nuevamente. El hechizo usó una energía que salió de su inconsciencia, en realidad todo lo que hizo fue sacar esa energía a la superficie. Pero tarda mucho tiempo en volver a cargar ese tipo de energía, por lo que no puede volver a hacerlo por un tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, notó que todos los caballeros ya estaban durmiendo. Una rápida mirada al cielo le dijo que, de hecho, no era su turno de vigilar todavía. De hecho, todavía era bastante temprano en la noche. También los caballeros estaban un poco extraños, como si se hubieran quedado dormidos en su lugar. Ninguno de ellos se acostó en sus petates.

Inmediatamente se volvió rígido y escaneó frenéticamente su entorno mientras solo movía sus ojos. Ese fue un truco que había aprendido de los caballeros, nunca le permitas a tu enemigo saber que sabes que está allí. Se obligó a permanecer de pie con calma en lugar de ser apresurado, ya que sus instintos intentaban obligarlo a hacerlo. Con el pretexto de conseguir su cantinflera, se dio la vuelta y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el bosque. Pero no había nada allí.

Cuando escuchó un sonido sibilante, giró rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Pero no había alguien detrás de él como pensaba. Por un momento, solo miró a su alrededor tratando de determinar de dónde venía el sonido. Solo cuando oyó más silbidos se dio cuenta de que eran los caballeros. 

Rápidamente se arrodilló junto a Arthur, que estaba más cerca de él, y lo miró. Su piel estaba pálida y sudaba demasiado. Su aliento salia en cortos silbidos, como si apenas pudiera respirar.

Merlín probó algunos hechizos de curación que le vinieron a la mente pero ninguno funcionó. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando los silbidos empeoraron y ninguno de sus hechizos tuvo ningún efecto.   
Sin embargo, siguió intentándolo, vertiendo su magia en Arthur mientras le murmuraba, esperando despertarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si era él mismo o a Arthur lo que estaba tratando de ayudar.

"Vamos, tonto. ¿En qué tipo de problemas te metiste esta vez? Realmente eres incapaz de cuidarte, ¿verdad? Tengo que hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Ahora despierta, clotpole. Estarás bien. Vamos, solo despierta”.

De repente, Arthur y los caballeros comenzaron a convulsionarse. Espasmos que mecían sus cuerpos. Merlín entró en completo pánico en ese instante. Realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Trató de mantener a Arthur quieto, pero fracasó dramáticamente. De repente escuchó un grito. El giró su cabeza y vio que Gwaine estaba gritando.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que los otros caballeros se unieran a él.

Merlín sintió lágrimas ardientes correr por sus mejillas mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener a Arthur quieto, él también estaba gritando en este punto. Esperando en contra de la esperanza de que el bastardo que hizo esto aún estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharlo comenzó a gritar.

"¡Por favor! ¡Detenlo! ¡Deja esto por favor! ¡Que alguien les ayude, hare cualquier cosa! ¡Solo por favor déjalos en paz! ¡Hazlo parar! ¡Haré lo que quieras, por favor dejalos! "

Sus súplicas cayeron a oídos sordos y nadie lo escuchó. O tal vez lo hicieron, pero decidieron no ayudarlo. Estaba empezando a enojarse mucho.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Tan solo ayúdame maldito bastardo! ¡Detenlo ahora! ¡Para! ¡Haré que te arrepientas si no te dejas esto ahora mismo! "

De repente, los gritos y las convulsiones se detuvieron y Arthur quedo flácido entre sus brazos. Pero Merlín sabía que esto no se debía a que el causante lo hubiera escuchado.   
Sintió que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas una vez más mientras levantaba la mano temblorosa y lentamente la llevaba al cuello de su príncipe.

"P-Por favor no p-puedes estar muerto. No d-debes morir aqui. No a-ahora. Jamás. No hagas que t-te entierre, por favor. Solo p-por favor no estés muerto".

En el momento en que Merlín tocó el cuello de Arthur, el hombre en cuestión se levantó de golpe. Merlín dejó escapar un grito agudo (del que luego negaría que alguna vez saliera de su boca) y se revolvió hacia atrás. No preparado para el movimiento repentino. Rápidamente se arrastró de vuelta a la forma rígida que era su príncipe, sin moverse en absoluto. Vagamente notó a los caballeros sentados en una posición similar.  
Se revolvió alrededor de su príncipe y lo miró a la cara. Él jadeó y una vez más retrocedió, devuelta al fuego esta vez.

Arthur estaba mirando frente a él, su cara pálida y sus ojos teñidos de un rojo ensangrentado, dos largos colmillos sobresaliendo de las comisuras de su boca. Una rápida mirada alrededor confirmó sus sospechas de que los caballeros estaban en un estado similar. Con una sensación de hundimiento en las entrañas, Merlín se dio cuenta de exactamente qué estaba pasando.

¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a arreglar esto?!

En ese momento, el brillo rojo de los ojos de Arthur desapareció y cayó hacia adelante, completamente flácido. Un montón de golpes a su alrededor le dijeron a Merlín que los caballeros habían hecho lo mismo.

¡Definitivamente estaba maldito!

El destino realmente debe odiarlo.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! He aqui la continuacion de la historia es a partir de este punto que la historia comienza a tomar sabor (?)  
> Como dato curioso su autora (que es un amor de persona por cierto) es de origen holandes por lo cual se podria decir que habra alguna que otra incosistencia en alguna que otra frase.   
> Entre nosotras estamos en un acuerdo en el cual ella me apoyara cuando ( como dicen por aqui) 'se me atore la carreta' xD.  
> Gracias por leer hasta aqui.


End file.
